Neo Project Springboard: The Hyper Agent Deku
by Dark Mage Wyvern Lord
Summary: Neo Project Springboard Story 2: In a world of heroes, Izuku Midoriya was left without powers. But with the help of his friends, Izuku must help another hero save the day: The Hyper Agent Gridman. SSSS/ Gridman inspired challenge


**Neo Project Springboard: The Hyper Agent: Deku**

**A My Hero Academia/ X-over one shot prompt**

**By Dark Mage Wyvern Lord**

**AN: This is story 2 in my Neo Project Springboard series. So this is basically chapter one of a story I would like to see up and about. However I don't have the time to write it/ I wouldn't know what to do with the series after a few chapters. To whoever writes the story, I give you full control over the story. Mainly, I wrote this challenge because of the lack of Gridman fanfics on this site. Not only SSSS. but the original as well. The anime in particular was well written despite being 12 episodes long.**

**My Hero Academia is owned by Shonen Jump, while is owned by Trigger.**

Izuku Midorya, occasionally known as Deku, was sighing yet again. This wasn't a field trip he was looking forward too.

"You sure you want to do this?" His friend Utsumi asked concerned.

"No, but this way I'll at least be able to overcome my fears this way," Izuku said sorrowful. You see here, Izuku was born into a world of heroes. A world where 80% of the world has superpowers called quirks. Some give the user the ability to defy the laws of nature, some turn humans into animal hybrids, and others are just plain weird. Izuku however, was the unlucky 20% who didn't have powers. Despite that, he wanted to be a hero, but without a quirk, Izuku wasn't allowed to enter UA, the high school for heroes in training.

He was presently on the roof of his high school with his two friends, Utsumi and Rikka. Utsumi was a geek, even by Izuku's standards of hero worship. He loved all things tokusatsu, hero, or technology. His quirk was called interface. With it, Utsumi could connect to computers with his mind, similarly to standard practices of technopathy. However because of his quick, nobody took his abilities seriously.

Rikka's quirk was energy whips and shields, however she chose not to be a hero due to the fact she was a pacifist. Coupled together with her brother, the hero Shining Knight, was killed in battle with the Hero Killer Stain, Rikka had no intent of joining that venue. Well, at least not officially.

For you see, the three teens had a grave and unbelievable secret, even by Quirk user standards.

"I know this isn't going to be good, but I need to do this, we're going to UA tomorrow on a field trip," Izuku insisted, stressing the subject.

"It's that one guy you warned us about I have the problem with," Rikka admitted.

"Yeah Bakugo right?" Utsumi asked concerned. "The egomaniac with the explosive personality and quirk?"

Izuku nodded, and then nervously revealed what was hidden behind his left sleeve, a large silver, red, and yellow device attached to his wrist. "I just hope I won't be needed tomorrow,"

The next day, the trio were on the bus towards UA, a dark set of clouds followed them. Izuku sat on the bus, seeing the multistory glass building.

"Something wrong Midoriya?" Izuku almost jumped out of his skin he was so startled. Not only because of being scared, but who scared him, it was Akane Shinjo, the most popular girl in school. Part of the reason people took interest in her wasn't because of her beauty or intelligence, but because of her quirk. Akane had the ability to create knives out of the palms of her hands. Using them, she was a gifted sculptor.

"Oh, Ak-akane, I didn't see you there," Izuku stuttered a bit.

Akane chuckled a bit amused. "So, this is the infamous UA huh?" She reached over and began to look out the window too.

"Yeah, so awesome huh?" Izuku admitted, getting flustered, seeing how close Akane's breasts were getting to him.

"Yup, birth place of most of Japan's greatest heroes, and one that should be in prison." She spat that last part out like venom. Everyone knew she was talking about Endeavor, the second best hero in Japan, behind All Might. The reason being, is Endeavor killed her brother Ren, the Teravolt Hero Discharge, five years ago however not by choice. While busting up a dealer selling Trigger, the illegal quirk boosting drug, Ren was exposed to an experimental new variation called Trigger Happy. This new version caused Ren to drastically and dangerously lose control over his powers to generate electricity from his body, which began to destroy several city blocks. Some say he could have gone critical and destroyed all of Musutafu. Several heroes on the scene tried to stop him, including the Erasure Hero Eraserhead, and the R-rated hero Midnight, but neither of their abilities could work on him because of the electricity released. Endeavor then shot a powerful stream of flame through his chest.

Nobody blamed her for why she hated the fire using hero.

However, nobody was really sure how to take what had happened. Many, including Rikka, being a long time neighbor of Akane and was in the area at the time, understood why Endeavor did what he did. Not like they liked the idea. Others wanted to arrest him for murder, believing there could have been away with the other quirk users in the area. After a yearlong legal battle, Endeavor got off with a six month suspension of his license.

Meanwhile in the teachers' lounge Toshinori Yagi, known to all as the Symbol of Peace All Might, was coughing up a little bit of blood seeing Midoriya's name on the list of visiting students. Needless to say, Eraserhead was more than happy to see the symbol of peace freak out over a quirkless kid.

"Damn, so he actually knows what you really look like?" Present Mic asked more than amused.

"Don't worry about what some kid thinks," This came from Aizawa. "If he can't accept that he can't be a hero, that's his problem, not yours,"

Shooting him a disapproving glare, Midnight brought up, "Discharge's sister is in his class," Ms. Joke might as well have called his name in a crowded event.

"Don't worry about what some kid thinks, remember?" Toshinori smirked a bit.

Everyone got off the bus and was greeted by an assortment of students from Class 1-A and 1-B. Much to Midoriya's displeasure, one of the students was Bakugo.

"So that's him," Rikka thought, noting the smug and superior grin Bakugo was giving. "How did a monster like him even get into UA?"

Akane was glaring too, but not at Bakugo, instead her glare was directed at Shoto Todoroki, Endeavor's son. "If I lost a member of my family, I wonder how that hot headed monster would react to one of his family members died too," This whole school sickened her, especially how the little purple pervert was looking at the female students.

She looked up and smiled, seeing a very bizarre and evil looking creature. It was an 8 foot tall figure, most of his body covered with a black cloak with a series of cables connecting its shoulders to its head. The creature's head was a bladed arrowhead with a series of sky blue squares on the lower portion arranged like teeth. Its eyes were hidden behind a menacing red visor. The most out of place thing about this being was the raging blue flame on the back of its head.

"Welcome all to UA, I am Tenya Ilda and I will be your acting tour guide today," A boy with glasses and an overly excited personality.

"I hate this guy already," Akane thought annoyed.

"Please follow me to the main hall, where we will begin our tour," Tenya said, as the other students followed suit. Izuku shuddered horribly, seeing the glare Bakugo was giving him.

Meanwhile, up in the teacher's lounge All Might was presently having an important conversation with Nezu, the rodent like being that was the principal of UA. "I know about your feelings All Might, but you can't ignore young Mirio for much longer, he is the best candidate for One For All,"

What very few people knew of was the truth behind All Might's quirk, One For All. An incredible power source that can be passed down from one user to the next, stockpiling power to be released in unimaginable ways, usually as his Smash attacks. Unfortunately, All Might took a fatal blow to his stomach and respiratory system during a battle with the mysterious All for One, and now is limited with his hero work, and dwindling. The next candidate needed to be chosen soon, or risk losing it forever. The top candidate was Mirio Togata, one of UA's present incarnation of the big three. However something about the boy made All Might hesitant about transferring his powers to Toga. Nezu theorized it had to do with Sir Nighteye, All Might's former sidekick and Mirio's mentor. While it was true Mirio became one of UA's best through Nighteye, Nezu couldn't help but believe Nighteye didn't have the best intentions. All Might wouldn't get into the full details of why, but Nighteye and All Might got into a terrible fight years ago that destroyed their friendship. This led to Nezu believing Nighteye only wanted to make a better Symbol of Peace, however not for the right reasons.

"I know it's just," All Might began, then turned. "I feel something in the air, something terrible." Nezu strangely couldn't help but agree.

Akane broke away from the tour group, then rendezvoused with the mysterious figure she had been watching. "Hello Alexis, ready to cause some trouble?"

"For you Akane, anything," Alexis Kerib said with a sophisticated tone. Akane pulled out a container which had a clay sculpture out of her backpack, then placed it on the ground.

"Well, that's different," Kerib pointed out.

"Well if Endeavor's son can use fire and ice, why can't we?" Akane asked with a smile.

"Marvelous thinking, now then," Alexis's visor then shinned brightly as he bellowed.

"INSTANCE ABBREACTION!"

The device on Midoriya's arm started beeping, causing Izuku, Utsumi, and Rikka to look horrified.

"Well, damn," Utsumi pointed out. Just then, the entire complex shook violently. A massive orange and red reptilian beast with flaming spinal fins let out a fear inspiring roar. As it did, a powerful stream of flames shot out of its maw. It targeted UA, burning the support building and started destroying its walls.

"Holy hell, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" The purple kid screamed horrified. The attacking monster then slammed into the main building, causing the room everyone was in to crumble. The ceiling then collapsed, and a piece of debris then landed onto Todoroki's arm.

"Todoroki!" Sero called out horrified. Everyone quickly turned to help. However one blonde student from Class 1-B then smirked victoriously.

"Time to go," Rikka pointed out as the trio used the resulting chaos and panic to disappear into a nearby hallway. However before the three could get any further:

BAM!

Izuku was dealt a powerful blow to his stomach as Bakugo slammed his fist into it. Izuku huddled over in pain as he skidded down the hallway.

"You quirkless piece of shit," Bakugo spat venomously. "You knew that thing was coming didn't you?"

"Kachan, this isn't the," BAM! That was all Izuku got too as Bakugo slammed into him again.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT YOU!" Rikka quickly silenced his tirade with an airtight energy dome covering his neck up. Bakugo tried to fire a barrage of explosions to the shield with his palms, but passed out from lack of oxygen since his tantrum burned through it so quickly.

"You've had that coming." Rikka pointed out.

"Guys, I'm linked to Junk back at Rikka's shop," Utsumi said, using his laptop, having set up in the adjacent hallway. Rikka shot him a disapproving look. "What, you're more combat oriented than I am,"

Slowly, Izuku got up then and pulled down his sleeve, exposing the device. At this point, All Might in his hero form, Nezu, Tenya, as well as three other students Kirashima, Ochako, and Yayorozu, having heard Bakugo's tantrum, entered the same hallway.

"Let's go partner," Izuku said to the screen, bringing up the device to it. Then with his free arm, Izuku slammed the button on the device, shouting: "ACCESS FLASH!" In a blinding light blue light, Izuku was sent into Utsumi's computer.

"Uh, what just happened?" Ochako asked confused.

"You, uh, you saw that huh?" Rikka asked nervously. The other six nodded wordlessly.

"Short version Izuku's kinda connected to this hero from cyberspace called Gridman and well, that," Everyone turned to see another blue flash of light standing in front of the fire kaiju through the nearby window.

A massive figure then appeared before it. The being was clad in silver, blue, black, and red segmented armor with gleaming yellow eyes. His gladiator inspired helmet had a small blue orb on his forehead crest. On Gridman's back was an assortment of small built in thrusters placed in strategic places. On his left wrist was the device Izuku used to transform into this titan.

"What the hell is that thing?" The purple pervert Mineta shouted horrified of the mystery being. He was so frightened of the kaiju attack, Mineta had wet himself. It was here, the frog like student Tsuyu bitch slapped him with her extendable tongue.

"I thought you said he was quirkless?" Nezu whispered to All Might.

"He is, you heard young Bakugo," All Might whispered back. The newly created mob of responding heroes, first responders, and reporters around the school stopped in awe of the armored giant.

"Everyone, meet the hero from cyberspace, Gridman," Rikka introduced to the eight others, knowing their cover had been blown.

"Hello," Ochako said timidly waving.

"Looks like you've got competition," Death Arms told Mount Lady.

"Yeah I doubt that," She snorted snidely.

"Spark Beam!" Gridman's left fist lit up a bright red color, then fired a barrage of energy punches to the kaiju. Using the thrusters on his back, Gridman quickly rushed towards the beast.

"Grid Pulsar Kick!" Using the momentum, Gridman delivered an energy infused whirlwind kick to the beast. The fire beast tried to bite Gridman, only for Gridman to nimbly dodge the attack. The fire kaiju fired a bombardment of fireballs at the giant hero.

"Funny, he thinks Plexton is the only one he has to worry about," Akane watched amused from her spot on UA's roof.

"Indeed," Alexis agreed.

"GRID," Gridman rotated both of his arm around until they met near his pelvis, then pointed the device on his wrist at Plexton. "BEAM!" Gridman fired a concentrated energy beam at kaiju, ending it.

Just then, the temperature got significantly colder. Gridman turned only to be slammed into. It was another kaiju, near identical to the first, but with some cosmetic differences. This kaiju was blue, and hand icicle like spinal fins. A steady mist of frozen air seeped out of the ends of its mouth. The creature turned to the corpse of the original, and fired a blue aura at it, causing the first kaiju to be reborn.

"Plexton and Gramm are the ultimate duo to finally kill Gridman!" Akane cheered happily.

"Whatever makes you happy my dear," Alexis sneered quietly, as a stream of black aura poured from Akane's unsuspecting back to Kerib's hand.

"Ah hell, this new one can bring back the dead?" Utsumi asked annoyed.

"Logic states the fire one could do the same to the ice kaiju as well," Nezu pointed out.

"Alright, I'm taking over for the amateur," Mount Lady said unimpressed. Just then Gramm fired a powerful freezing beam, creating a ring around the three giants.

"NO FAIR!" She complained angered.

"You know how I feel," Kamui Woods said annoyed.

The two double teamed Gridman, and began thrashing the giant hero. This caused a warning light on his forehead gem to blink rapidly. In doing so, Gridman's vitals on Utsumi's computer began to go haywire.

"Tell me you have a way to save him?" Yayoruzu asked horrified.

"Yup," Utsumi then started to input a complex assortment of commands. "But the problem will be Gridman has to take both kaiju down at the same time." As luck would have it, Utsumi had a plan. He selected a side program, revealing four input codes.

"Utsumi, I need Borr," Gridman ordered through the computer.

"Already on the way," Utsumi said as he entered the code Buster Borr. In a similar flash of light, a yellow and grey heavy treaded twin drill tank rushed into the icy battlefield.

"Damn it, not another one of his toys," Akane groaned annoyed. The tank fired a barrage of missiles from its wheels, causing Plexton and Gramm to take several steps away from Gridman.

"Nice, we got them," Kirashima said happily.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Utsumi said with a smile, entering another set of commands.

Gridman ran over to Borr as it raised up with its undercarriage thrusters. The treads disconnected and repositioned themselves away from the main body as the drills shifted around to its back side. The entire tank attached to Gridman's chest to the point where the drills pointed upwards from Gridman's shoulders. The treads were now at his hips, acting as both gattling guns and missile launchers. A red helmet with a blue visor attached itself to Gridman's head. "Full Armor Combination: Buster Gridman."

"Alright, that looks totally powerful enough to beat these things," Ochako pointed out.

"Provided Gridman can have them stand still," Yayorozu reminded.

"That won't be a problem, open fire Gridman!" Rikka ordered.

"Sydney Super Adhesive Missiles!" Gridman's weaponry fired a bombardment of missiles from the pods. However instead of blowing up and damaging his opponents, these missiles left behind a sticky goo. The two beasts found themselves unable to move and their mouths gummed up.

"Impressive support gear," Death Arms admitted enthralled.

"Show off," Mount Lady huffed annoyed.

"Oh hell no," Akane said infuriated.

Gridman's drills then opened up, revealing they also doubled as particle beam cannons. "Twin Buster," Gridman began as the two cannons built up energy. "GRID BEAM!" Both cannons fired blue energy beams at the twin kaiju, destroying Plexton and Gramm.

"Hell yeah!" Utsumi cheered victoriously.

"That was totally Plus Ultra!" Ochacko admitted impressed.

"Gridman's totally manly." Kirashima cheered victoriously.

"Is it wrong I'm glad Bakugo has been asleep through this whole thing?" Ilda asked concerned, noticing the unconscious explosion maker.

"Yeah, that was me, he's passed out from lack of oxygen," Rikka admitted sheepishly. "I can make energy force fields and well,"

"Thank you kindly," Yayorozu said grateful. Everyone in both Class 1-A and 1-B were really, really getting tired of Bakugo's personality.

Gridman vanished in a flash of light, then Utsumi's computer lit up. In a flash of light, Midoriya reappeared in a kneeling position. When he stood up, he panicked seeing the newly formed crowd. "How much of that did you all see?"

"Pretty much all of it," Ochako admitted.

Utsumi, Deku, and Rikka were sent to Nezu's office with All Might in the room. It was during this time, All Might ran out of power for his hero form and was reverted back to his scrawny form. Needless to say two out of the three kids were shocked to see the Symbol of Peace looking pretty much the exact opposite of what he's supposed to be.

"While I do appreciate what you've done today Midoriya, I can't overlook what you did does qualify as vigilantism," Nezu said firmly pouring a cup of tea for himself. "So before I have to report you to the authorities, do you three have anything to say for yourselves?"

Midoriya looked to Rikka, then Utsumi. The trio nodded at one another, then Izuku turned to the rodent like creature. "Sir, this isn't the first time I've fused with Gridman, he and I have defeated dozens of kaiju in the past few months."

"Months, that can't be right," All Might said surprised. The look on these three's faces clearly said they weren't making this up.

"Gridman is basically a police officer from the cyber world and he was tracking down this criminal, Alexis Kerib," Izuku began the tale. "But he was beaten by this guy, badly, to the point where developed partial amnesia, and he forgot how he lost to Alexis Kerib,"

"Utsumi and Izuku went to my family's salvage shop to build their own computer, and we found what was left of Gridman inside this beat up junky computer we left behind in storage," Rikka continued.

"And this Alexis Kerib character brought these kaiju to life somehow?" Nezu asked beginning to get the gist of the situation. The trio nodded.

"Gridman gave me the primal acceptor, which lets him temporarily lets him into the real world by letting him borrow my body in a sense," Izuku explained, showing the heroes his wrist mounted device.

"So how is it we don't know about the other kaiju you claim exist?" All Might questioned.

"Alexis Kerib somehow undoes the damages done to the city and rewrites peoples' memories, even to those who have died in the crossfire," Utsumi admitted, knowing that even by what these two have seen, their tale was unbelievable. "A lot of pro heroes have died, and you did too almost All Might,"

All Might coughed up some blood at that. "What?"

"The kaiju in question had such a durable hide, none of your attacks could even scratch it," Rikka explained. "We lucked out with Max Gridman,"

"How many pro heroes have fallen?" Nezu asked confused and concerned.

"Dozens, Tiger and Ragdoll from Wild, Wild, Pussycats, Air Jet, Amplifier, Mr. Plastic, Fourth Kind, the list goes on," Utsumi explained visibly upset.

"Not to mention what happened with that one girl," Izuku reminded. This caught the adult's attention. "One girl from Shiketsu we saw get crushed alive by a different kaiju, but we found out she was ok the next day."

"This is most troubling," Nezu finally said after a few moments of silence. "You three are free to go," The trio nodded and walked out the door wordlessly. After about a minute, knowing they were out of earshot, Nezu turned to All Might. "You're thinking what I think you're thinking, aren't you?"

"That I give One For All to Midoriya?" All Might asked rhetorically. "Technically yes, but,"

"But to benefit Gridman instead of Midoriya," Nezu finished, sipping his tea. The Symbol of Peace nodded in agreement. "I can't help but agree with you old friend. Gridman handled two beasts with separate abilities quiet well, but struggled none the less, he could use it to the best intent."

"Yes, so I was thinking," All Might began.

"I'm not telling Nighteye in your place," Nezu said flatly.

"Damn it,"

The next morning, Ochako was surprised to see UA still standing. All the damages were gone, as if a fire and ice monster didn't attack the school. "Wow, so weird,"

"I know right?" Momo admitted confused. "But none more so than that," Everyone then turned to see Todoroki, now missing his arm.

"He still had his arm yesterday, right?" Kirashima asked confused.

"I actually asked him about that, he said he lost it years ago to his dad's training," Momo explained confused.

Nezu watched from his office astounded, as Midoriya's story was showing to be 100% true. But something confused him. Why would this Alexis Kerib go to such lengths, what was his goal?

Akane ran into her bedroom after school, ditching her stockings, and downright infuriated. Some degenerate on the school's cheerleading team had the audacity to take the last yakisoba bread from the school store. She had already planned her next kaiju.

"Another bad day at school?" Alexis asked concerned from his spot in Akane's computer.

"That cheerleading bitch stole the last yakisoba from me," Akane said, putting on her cracked goggles. A small blade harmlessly passed through her palm from her quirk, as she began to sculpt a new kaiju.

"Any ideas on how to make this one special?" Alexis asked amused.

"She uses her wing quirk to get higher for the routines right?" Akane asked, assembling the wires in as a base. "So I'm thinking a big condor like kaiju."

"Marvelous my dear Akane, marvelous," Kerib chuckled darkly. Though she hid her emotions well, Akane was suffering with the thoughts of those she killed, just as Alexis Kerib wanted. For his power was to absorb the misery and hatred of humans, and convert that into immortality. At first it was just a few stray humans here and there, but Akane was special. She was still hurt over the death of her brother, combined with her hatred for Endeavor, Alexis Kerib never felt so energized before. Akane's misery was that of 100 humans and increasing. What boosted Akane's hatred was how people were seeing her brother. Everyone always said they were sorry about Discharge, instead of Ren. It sickened her, being everyone only saw a hero, not a person. With the constant resets Kerib was doing, no other hero would be the wiser. Plus, Kerib knew it would help him stop the only hero who had the best shot at stopping him, Gridman.

"And let's not forget I have a special project coming up for UA's sports festival," Akane snickered venomously, turning to another sculptor. It was an upgraded version of Ghoulghilas, the kaiju that almost killed All Might. Except this version was a cyborg redesign, its head and upper body were replaced with robotic prosthetics, cannons, and claws.

Izuku was walking to Rikka's shop/diner after school as a part time job, and because it was where Junk was located.

"Hey, hey Deku right?" Izuku freaked at Ochako's calling.

"Oh, h-h-h-hi," Izuku stuttered, turning to greet the girl. "Um, listen, about yesterday,"

"We want to meet Gridman," Ochako said happily. It was at this point, Momo, Kirashima, and Ilda had arrived all the same.

"Yeah, can we?" Kirashima asked hopeful.

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that," Izuku admitted shyly. Just then, the primal acceptor went off. "Never mind," The winds picked up at hurricane force speeds. Everyone looked up to see a skeletal like condor in the sky. Its ruined wings flapped, creating miniaturized twisters.

Izuku's phone went off, revealing Utsumi on the other end. "I see the kaiju already, I'm on route to the shop now,"

"I'm like five minutes out, I needed to get some parts for Junk." Utsumi explained, hoisting the bag of components onto his back and double timing it.

"I'll meet you at the Shop," Izuku said determined. The kids ran off to the shop where Rikka greeted them.

"Ready to go Izuku?" Rikka asked concerned motioning to the older computer at the back wall. It was an early nineties model enclosed within several towers and a klaxon alarm bell. On the screen was Gridman.

"Always, how about you partner?" Izuku asked the giant.

"Do you even need to ask, now say it," Gridman ordered with a happy tone.

"ACCESS FLASH!"

**And here we go, like with the previous story, it's meant to seem incomplete in some places. I give control over the story over to anyone who wants it. Now then, before we go anywhere let me address something:**

**Yes, I am fully aware I changed up Alexis Kerib's reason for using Akane. To those of you who haven't seen the series, I apologize for this spoiler, but this will be so it makes sense. In , Kerib used Akane basically as a form of entertainment. Akane wanted a world only she could control, which Alexis Kerib complied. Akane's world was a separate dimension from the normal world. Knowing she couldn't control everything, Akane had Kerib make Kaiju to kill anyone in her way, then used a series of kaiju no one else could see to fix it.**

**So, I hope someone does make a full story out of this, and I'll see you soon.**


End file.
